All Too Well
by cosmotellurian
Summary: Here we are again when I loved you so, back before you lost the one real thing you've ever known. Do you remember it, Sasuke? Two-shot!
1. Chapter 1

I'm a loser for being in this site for 3 years, and posting a story only now. First fanfic! It's inspired by Taylor Swift's song of the same name. It's not a song fic, but yeah just pick out the hints. Hehe. Not much of a Swiftie, but I really like this song. Really.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto nor All Too Well.

* * *

_It's been two years. Two _long _years, and not a single progress._

The rosette's lips quirked to the sides, gracing it with a lonely smile at the thought as she passed the busy, yet peaceful street where Konoha's Best Cafe stood. It's nothing really. After all, it's only the place where they first met. I mean, come on. That shouldn't mean anything. Right?

Except, well, it does - and quite a lot for that matter.

Hesitating, she crossed the road when the light finally turned red. Walking in deep, shallow breaths and stopping when she reached the glass door, she thought to herself why she was so nervous.

_It's not like I'll see him here. He probably forgot about what happened in this place already._

Taking a deep breath, she lifted her hands and put her sweaty palms against the knob and twisted. The bell rang, and she was greeted by the workers. After mumbling a soft hello, she shifted her gaze from them to the interior of the café, and found a cozy seat somewhere in the corner. A waiter took her order, and she started to relax a bit.

She absolutely felt ridiculous. Well, the real reason she went here was that she wanted to see him - or at least, the memory of him. And when she does see him, the real him, she'll probably run out and cry herself to sleep again. Masochistic, one might say. She couldn't help it though. He was the only person she loved enough to put his happiness before hers, and his absence might as well be the death of her.

Who, you may ask? Well, none other than Konoha's number one bachelor - at least now, he's a bachelor again - Uchiha Sasuke. She smiled wider when she remembered their first meeting.

_Do you remember it, Sasuke?_

The waiter returned with her order, and before she knew it, the skies had gone dark and it was almost 10pm. Sighing, she stood up and opted to leave. Walking almost lifelessly to the door, and even dropping her wallet in the process. Slightly annoyed with herself, she bent down, picked it up, and almost dropping it again when she met with the person who was supposedly entering the café.

Both were in shock, although only Sakura was able to decipher the stoic expression that he was shocked.

After recovering a bit, she flashed him the best smile she could muster, "Hi."

"Hn."

"Some things never changed." she said almost rolling her eyes, and seem to be forgetting that this was the man who still had her heart by the edge.

"Why are you out so late?"

She was taken aback by the concern in his voice.

_Don't make a big deal out of it, Sak. He's just being formal._

"I didn't notice the time."

"Hn. I'll walk you home. Wait for me."

Sakura couldn't comprehend what she was feeling. He was there. The man who broke her heart, the man who still had it despite its brokenness had asked to walk her home.

_Why?_

Sasuke walked back to her with his order and motioned for the door, opening it and stepping aside to let her pass. As soon as she was outside, a shudder enveloped her figure. Noticing the movement, he asked, "Didn't you bring a sweater? Or a scarf, at least?"

Smiling knowingly at him, she answered, "You still have my scarf, remember? Or... maybe not anymore, but I never got it back."

_Remember, Sasuke?_

Not a single emotion of response, he handed her his scarf, and she placed in on her neck after mumbling a soft thank you. They walked silently, but not the same silence that they shared when they were still together. It was full of tension, and Sakura almost regretted wishing to see him. It didn't make any difference. It didn't prove that she's moved on, and it certainly didn't contribute to her progress - if she had any.

They passed a curb, and the memory almost shocked her to tears. They met an accident here. While driving home, they were almost ran over by a truck because... because he was caught up looking at her as she laughed. It was so silly that Sakura laughed harder that moment instead of getting worked up like he was.

_Do you remember that, Sasuke?_

Sakura thought it took forever to get to her apartment, but also that that forever was too short. At her door, she turned while avoiding his gaze and blushing.

"Thank you, Sasuke." she said while handing him his scarf.

Although he doesn't know it, that gratitude meant more than just for the walk home.

"Would you like to come in for a drink?"

"Sakura," his tone was almost apologetic, guilty even. But they had a hint of warning in them. A warning that's telling her not to get her hopes up.

"I know. What was I thinking?" she let out a small laugh. "I know, Sasuke. It's long gone. There's nothing to be done. I'm okay with that."

He didn't reply. He simply stared at her for a few minutes, before saying his good bye.

It broke her heart that he didn't tell her otherwise, and just walked away. Well, what was she expecting? For him to take her into his arms and whisper her the things she longed to hear? That he wanted her back? That he didn't really mean what he said when he broke up with her? That it was only a cruel joke that he and Naruto came up with to make her miss him?

_A cruel joke that lasted for two years? Oh, please. _

Closing the door lightly, and pressing herself to it to hear his light footsteps. She broke down. All her broken pieces that she kept together since they met again came crashing down on the floor as she choked on her tears with Sasuke's name stuck in her throat.

"Where did we go wrong, Sasuke? Where did _I _go wrong?" she whispered into her sobs.

She stayed there, crumpled for a time.

When she was sure she's able to carry herself again, she walked to her kitchen, and was almost slammed against the wall by the flashback that hit her.

* * *

_"Sakura?" The raven-haired man asked his girlfriend who was leaning on the sink in the middle of the night._

_After gasping for some air, she turned to look at him. Red, puffy emerald eyes met obsidian ones._

_"I had a nightmare." _

_The Uchiha's face softened as he walked closer to her, enveloping her in his warm hug before whispering countless _I love you's _into her ear. He let her cry into his shirt as he drew soft circles on her back. After a few minutes, when the sobbed had died down, he took her right hand in his left, put her left arm around his neck, and his right around her waist. All the while humming a soft tune. _

_He swayed her, and she let him. And that made her nightmare seemed so insignificant. Why should she be afraid? He was there for her, and he promised her that. He promised her the eternal love that her parents never fulfilled._

* * *

And yet again, she was let down by someone whom she could have given her everything to.

_Do you remember, Sasuke?_

Knowing she won't survive the night, she immediately rushed to her room, and there, cried herself as much as her heart allowed - remembering still, the man who made her into the broken shards she was now. The man that she still trusted with her heart no matter how broken it is now.

She closed her eyes, and fell into her pool of feelings and losing herself to sleep, but not before she heard a knock on her door.

Jolting upright, fear crept up her spine. It was closing to midnight, and she didn't find a reason for anyone to be visiting her.

In all her depressed state, she stood up as another set of knocks came. Too crestfallen to care for her own safety, she walked out of her room and approached her door, deciding that she couldn't care less if it was a murderer. They couldn't hurt her. She lost everything she cared about.

What met her at the other side of the door was something she was completely not ready about.

Standing there with his arms held up and holding a scarf - _her _scarf - was Uchiha Sasuke.

"I remember it all too well."

* * *

Well... it was better in my head okay? Cut me some slack yo, but open for reviews and constructive criticism. ^_^

Hope it was worth you time. :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yo! Okay, so I got my very first review ever, and as requested by the sender of said review, I've made this to clear things out. It was originally meant to be a oneshot with you figuring out what happened and maybe directing the events to how you'd want it to end with your own imagination, buuuuut I can't deny this request. This is ridiculously longer than the first, sooo, yeah.

This is dedicated to Tiger Priestess for giving my story a chance. :)

**Disclaimer: **I could only wish, but nooo. Masashi Kishimoto's

* * *

**Little Talks**

"I remember it all too well."

"Huh?" Sakura almost slapped herself if she wasn't so caught up in her own misery. There he was, the man she loved so much in all his glory doing a gesture she did not understand at the moment, and all she could reply was a dumbfounded exhale wherein said man only continued to stare at her with eyes she couldn't quite see due to the lack of lighting.

Sakura tried to compose herself with what's left of her sanity, and rephrased her question, "I don't understand, Sasuke. What are – "

"You naive little girl," Sasuke cut her off with a sad smile causing Sakura to be a little more baffled.

Noticing the look she gave him, Sasuke sighed and figured she'd never figure it out.

"I know you're in Konoha's Best almost every day. I am, too. I know that I still have your scarf underneath all the clothes in my drawer. I need to have something to remember you by. I know what you were thinking when I purposely lead us to pass the curb where we met an accident. I know because, well. Just because." Sasuke cursed himself for still not being able to say it. Sakura, on the other hand, actually believed that she'd finally lost it. But she couldn't be happier that she did, no matter how weird that may be. She was hearing him, the words she waited two long years to hear was said by the man she waited two long years to say it. However, she was instantly shocked by the reality that this is not her losing her mind when he touched her cheek. She didn't even notice that she was crying until his soft calloused hands wiped the stray tears away.

What she said however, was not something she expected from herself.

"You've broken me beyond repair, Sasuke-kun."

* * *

Sasuke knew what he'd done. And above anything he's ever done in his life, this was something he would never forgive himself for doing.

First and foremost, he was the one who'd broken up with her. He was an Uchiha. He was supposed to value that above everything. He had worked so hard to earn the same amount of acknowledgement that his father gave to his older brother. And he most certainly couldn't think of throwing it away, even for her.

And dammit, he was so stupid to even have thought of that!

Belonging in a family of elites, he had duties to perform. Blood _is _thicker than water. They were harnessed for excellence, and excellence alone. No excuse shall be accepted as to why something is failed to be done. No, in the Uchiha household, you don't excuse your mistakes. You make up for them, and the results had better be twice as brilliant as what were initially expected.

And so, he could not find his way out of his father's request – or rather, order.

As cliché as it seemed – and in a very modern day at that – Uchiha Sasuke was to marry the daughter of one of his father's business allies to preserve the company's wealth. This was duty, he had to remind himself. In any other circumstances, he would've agreed without much thought. It wouldn't have mattered to him whether he loved the woman or not. His life revolved around business and the maintenance of their family's reputation.

That is until Haruno Sakura crawled up on his heart and held it captive forever. And the circumstances that time involved him being very much in love with his Sakura to the point that he was already preparing a proposal.

"You are marrying Yamanaka Ino, and that is final, Sasuke." His father's words rang in his ears as he thought of how he'd tell Sakura about this.

Although it seemed that the fates had already decided to put matters into their own hands.

* * *

_Sakura Haruno had been punched in the gut – at least, that's how it felt like when she read the morning paper. She spent her morning sleeping in since she was given a day off today. But that was only until noon since her boyfriend arranged that they have dinner later that night. Said dinner, however was thrown out the window as soon as Konoha's Daily Inquirer's headline blared right through her emerald eyes._

_"UCHIHA AND YAMANAKA SEALING THE DEAL"_

_At first, she was only curious at what the headline had meant, thinking it was another of Sasuke's achievements. Oh, it was an achievement alright, but in a level she never saw coming. Before she could break down to what was written and soak the paper with tears, she shook the sleep away and headed to make some arrangements of her own._

_._

_"Hello, Uchiha-sama. It's nice to finally meet you." The heiress of the Yamanaka group flashed him an almost perfect smile._

This is nothing compared to Sakura's.

_"Ah. Please, call me Sasuke." He tried not to be hostile with her. This is not her fault that they're stuck under a marriage contract._

_"Alright, Sasuke it is." She replied as they went inside a five-star restaurant to finish the errands their parents asked of them._

_But not before a certain pink-haired woman caught Sasuke's eye. _

_While his show surprise, and a tinge of joy at seeing her, hers were full of anger and hurt. He didn't understand why she was giving him that look at first, but then reality dawned on him as heavy as the sky crashing down on earth. _She knows.

_Storming her way to him, he wished he didn't see so much in those viridian orbs because all it did was make his heart twist in odd angles that he's not sure a muscle could do. _

_"I'll meet you inside, Ino." He told the blonde and she mumbled a hesitant 'okay', but complied seeing the stance of the approaching woman._

_Sasuke was expecting a string of curses accompanied by a head-turning sting from a slap, but had gotten neither. Sakura stopped momentarily about a foot in front of him, and quickly held onto him. She sobbed into his dress shirt in a trembling heap, and said "You should have told me you didn't want me anymore, love." And suddenly, Sasuke wished he'd gotten that slap instead._

_He couldn't do it. He knew he should wrap his arms around her and reassure her that he'd always want her. But he couldn't. He couldn't because of all the things he'd fight for as an Uchiha, Sakura would never be one of them. _

_So instead of doing what his heart was screaming at him, he unlatched the love of his life off of his torso, and looked her straight in the eyes without giving away how much he's hurting at that very moment._

_He shouldn't let his feelings get in the way of his real mission in life. Realizing that Sakura had made an impact in his life more than he expected made a different man out of him. It scared him now that she has power against him. He must fight it, even when he was also fighting himself in the process._

_"I really should have told you, shouldn't have I?"_

_And with those words, two hearts were irrevocably broken._

* * *

Sakura woke the next morning with her heart on her throat and tears dried all over her face. She couldn't believe what she had just done last night, but she had to protect herself. It made her feel stupid of course, considering she'd probably blown her chance on getting back together with Sasuke when she was still _obviously _in love with the man.

But she had to know.

She had to know that she won't wake up one day to find that he doesn't love her again anymore. She deserved that, didn't she?

Images of last night's event flashed through her half-asleep mind.

_"It's killing me to see you this way."_

_She almost snorted at that, "Funny you don't remember who caused this." Bitterness was dripping in her voice._

_"I'll wait, Sakura. Even if it takes me a lifetime in your doorstep for you to take me back, I'd do it. Even if you told me to go away for every time I try to be the man you loved, I'd come back for more. I made many mistakes, Sakura. But you were _never _one of them. I just wish I'd gotten to that realization when I still had you."_

_Sakura couldn't believe her ears. She'd definitely dreamt of this moment to happen, although they were in switched positions with her begging him to take her back. Never in a million meteors had she wished or thought it would happen this way. Nor did she believe her eyes. Sasuke was _breaking down. _It was the first time she'd seen him in this state. To say that it didn't affect her would violate honesty. The sight tremendously broke her heart, but no, not yet._

_"Somehow, there's a voice in my head that's keeping me from you." She smiled, mostly to herself._

_There was a pregnant silence as the Uchiha stared at her with an expression between awe and sadness._

_"Tell that voice that I miss you. And that I'm keeping this –" he motioned for her scarf "until I have you to be the one keeping me sane." And with that, she watched his back leaving for the second time that night._

_._

Sighing, she prepared for work instead. After having a light meal, she drove to the hospital and instantly regretted not eating more than she did. There were two ambulances with some nurses hauling a patient out of each vehicle. The emergency room wasn't as pretty as well.

_This is going to be a _long _day._

* * *

When her shift finally came to an end, she stopped by the log book to mark its time. Before she could leave though, the receptionist called on her saying she had a delivery sent to her today. She pulled out a bouquet of white carnations with pastel pink shades on the petals' edges. It was breathtaking. She pulled out the note sticking out of it and read,

_I know you're afraid to walk back in our past, and maybe you think you have every reason to be. You're scared so, take my hand and walk with me, my dear._

It didn't take her an amount of time before she knew who it was from. And albeit surprised – he is not very fond of the cliché stuff like flowers and dates – she found herself smiling while sniffing the perfume that the flowers emitted.

And as if on cue, the lights went out and adrenaline immediately and almost painfully coursed through her body in panic. But not before it turned bright again, and she saw him.

Clad in slacks and a royal blue button down shirt, he approached the wide-eyed doctor, all the while not tearing his gaze away from her.

"What are you doing here?" She wished her voice carried more fierceness in them.

"I'm not exactly known for being patient, Sakura." He said, half-annoyed, half-embarrassed with what he's about to do. And somehow, it brought an amused glint in the cherry blossom's eyes – which didn't go unnoticed by THE Uchiha Sasuke, causing him to smirk.

She rolled her eyes at this, "Quit being cocky, Uchiha. I haven't said yes yet."

"Yet?" his smirk widened at the blush that spread through the rosette's cheeks, but was quickly wiped away when a tear replaced it.

"Sometimes, I hate it that I still forgive you after everything you've done to me, even during those times when you weren't sorry."

"Ah, that's where you're wrong, Saki." He smiled while tilting his head lower to meet her eyes and wipe the tears over them.

"There's not a single day when I am not sorry about how an asshole I was – and possibly still am." He paused. He tilted her chin up to meet her gaze with his.

Sasuke didn't need a woman or another company to improve their already advancing empire, and he had proved that to his old man after breaking the deal off with Ino as she was also in love with another man. Having fixed that problem, the prodigy went to take back the biggest loss of his life.

"Because in truth, I am more sorry about hurting you than disobeying my father's wishes."

And with that, he captured her lips and never let go.

* * *

Bad? Good? Could have been better? What'dya think?

Thanks again for taking your time!


End file.
